Kurt the School Girl
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: It's time for a Halloween Dance at McKinley High, and Kurt has his eyes on a new teacher. How will Mr. Puckerman punish Kurt when he shows up to the dance as a naughty school girl? Rated M for tons of smut and language, do not read if you aren't looking for smut! Status may change to in-progress if you review and want more.


Alright, let's see if I can get out a Halloween Special during this wonderful hurricane that has me trapped inside. Hopefully you're up for some rough AU smut! Hopefully you like it. If you're lucky I might even get out more than one story in the next couple of days, I've also been working on a new gangbang one that I might finish…

This story has an age difference, and a teacher/student relationship, and a lot of rough smut and language. None of the characters are mine, I just borrow them to put into dirty scenarios.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Mr. Puckerman was a new teacher at McKinley High School, though it certainly wasn't his first time there. He had been a student there not too many years before…and he had honestly never expected himself to be back as a teacher. He had always been a badass who loved to fuck chicks where ever and whenever her could, but things had changed. For one thing, he decided that teaching was a thing that he could be passionate about….and for another, he decided that fucking a guys tight ass up against a wall was so much more pleasing than all of the girls he had been with over the years.

Not that such a preference related to him now being a teacher, of course.

He was pretty good at standing up for himself even as a new teacher, that hadn't changed. He knew how to keep those high school students in line, even the ones that thought they were badasses like he did. He honestly thought that everything was going so smoothly, there was nothing to worry about in this new job.

That was, until Kurt Hummel transferred into his class. He didn't know what it was about the boy, but he was….fucking sexy, he was. He was a senior in high school, so it wasn't like he was drastically younger than him or anything. But still, he was a high school student! Puck had graduated college two years ago, so there was still a sizable age gap. And. He was his student, and that was all kinds of unacceptable in the world.

Still, Puck couldn't help but watch the guy nibble on his pen when taking notes, or get a look at his ass as it swayed its way out of his classroom. After all, there was nothing wrong with innocent looks, right? Who would ever know.

But oh how Mr. Puckerman was wrong.

Kurt knew what was going on, he felt the looks, and really…he craved them. He wasn't in Mr. Puckerman's class for no reason. The moment he saw the new teacher in the halls, he knew that he had to do anything he could to transfer from one class to the other, just so he could admire the delicious new teacher. He wanted him. He wanted him so desperately.

When Kurt was caught chewing on his pen, dazing off in Mr. Puckerman's class, he was imagining himself being pushed up against the wall, his pants ripped down to his ankles, Mr. Puckerman pounding his ass repeatedly with no mercy, telling Kurt what a naughty little boy he was, and making him beg for more. How Kurt managed to not moan during class was beyond him.

Kurt ached to be fucked against any surface by that man. He didn't care that he was a teacher, he looked sexy as hell, and Kurt wanted him to be the man to make him unable to walk for days. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to find a way if it kill him.

* * *

The opportunity presented itself in a school-funded event.

It was a Halloween dance that no one would have attended if it took place over Halloween weekend, but it was the weekend before, so people decided that they might as well go and show off their costumes. Kurt found out that Mr. Puckerman was going to be one of the chaperones, and immediately started to formulate a plan. What would be a good costume to get his attention? It would be so much easier if he knew more about him, but Kurt knew he could figure something out. Even if he had to embarrass himself in front of the school, it wouldn't matter if it meant he got to feel Mr. Puckerman drilling him in a way that was quite different from the normal school day drills.

The night of the dance, Kurt thanked the lord that his father was not home, because he would have lost it if he saw his son the way he looked that night, especially if he knew that he was leaving the house.

Kurt decided to take on the role of a naughty school girl. Sure he was a boy…but the school girl costume showed off so much more. He had high hopes that it would turn Mr. Puckerman on rather than freak him out. Maybe he was crazy, but hey, how much more could he possibly be bullied?

He put on a tight, white button up shirt and a necktie in his school colors. He slid on a short skirt that truly must have been made for a slut or a little girl, as if he bent over even slightly you could clearly see that he was wearing a black thong. His legs were smooth for the occasion, though he was also wearing knee high socks and a pair of sensible heels. Honestly, he was a little worried about being kicked out for his inappropriate costume, but he could only assume that there would be girls there just as slutty as he was.

He packed a purse for the occasion that was, well, not full of the things an average girl would put in her purse. At least, he assumed most girls didn't walk around with a purple dildo, handcuffs, lube and a cockring when they went places.

Kurt was so horny, all the time, and he was really kinky. He didn't know why he was so into toys and costumes, but it desperately turned him on. He just was usually alone to fuck himself, and he was so sick of it. If tonight went the way he wanted it to, he was sure that he would be happy for quite a long time.

He made sure his hair was perfect, checked his outfit one last time, and grabbed his purse of toys before heading out the door.

* * *

When he arrived at the dance, he got many stares…but honestly he blended in with a lot of the students at the school, as his petite figure made it easier to blend in with the girls. He didn't know how the students at his school got away with half of the things that they did, but he wasn't bothering to question it when it was only helping him now. He looked around the room to see if he could spot Mr. Puckerman.

Noah was standing along a wall of the gymnasium, already bored. He couldn't believe that he had gotten roped into chaperoning a high school dance. He didn't even like going to high school dances when he was in high school.

It was supposed to be a costume dance for Halloween, but he hadn't even bothered getting in costume. Some of the teachers did, but he chose to wear his average teaching clothes. A pair of black dress pants and a button up shirt. He had no desire to dress up in something ridiculous for his students. He was kind of amused to see their costumes, however.

He stood around, watching students grind on each other, practically having sex on the dance floor. He would do anything to be at a club tonight, doing the same thing to a guy, only to take him home and let him have it. Oh well, some other time, he supposed.

If only he had any clue of how this night would turn out for him.

Kurt was spotted by one of the teachers when he had dropped his purse and leaned over to pick it up near Mr. Puckerman, hoping to give him a nice view. Unfortunately, Puck was not the teacher who noticed him. One of the female teachers almost had a heart attack when she saw his outfit, and immediately went to remove him from the dance. However, she was enjoying herself and didn't want to deal with the paperwork, so she decided to get the new teacher to do it instead.

Kurt couldn't have planned it better.

The female teacher marched over to Mr. Puckerman and pointed over at Kurt, insisting that he get that boy out of the dance and discipline him. Puck's eyes travelled to where she pointed, and he didn't know how his jaw didn't drop right then. Was that…..there was no way that was Kurt. That person in that naughty, naughty school girl costume was not the boy he admired in his classes, no way!

He somehow kept his act together and nodded to the female teacher, agreeing that he must get him away from their wholesome high school dance.

He had never really disciplined a student before, let alone removed one from a dance. He wasn't really sure what to do, especially when his cock was threatening to stand at full attention from seeing such a costume, but as the new teacher, he had to take on the responsibilities that the other teachers didn't want, right?

So he walked himself over to the little slut, or, the…his student, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Hummel?" he asked, somehow keeping control as the boy turned and looked at him.

"Oh, Mr. Puckerman, hello….what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Mr. Hummel, I need to escort you out of this dance immediately, don't you see what you're wearing?" he asked, trying to sound stern.

"You don't like my costume, Mr. Puckerman?" Kurt asked with a frown, "I worked so hard on it…" he said.

Puck took in a breath, "Come on, Mr. Hummel, we have some paperwork to fill out." He said, still not sure of exactly what he was doing. How he was going to make it through paperwork and phone calls without sexually touching his student he had no fucking clue, but he needed to figure it out fast.

He led Kurt out into the hallway, "Go wait for me in my classroom, Mr. Hummel. I have to go pick up some paperwork from the office, I will meet you there.

"Yes, sir…" Kurt practically purred, turning on his heel and heading for Mr. Puckerman's office. This was perfect.

* * *

He hurried through the halls to Mr. Puckerman's classroom, knowing that he could get the man to fuck him. Kurt knew that the man seemed uncertain about the situation, and saw the way he looked at him. Kurt was about to be a very naughty boy, and he could potentially be putting himself in a lot of danger with the law….but he was so desperate that none of it mattered at this point. He let himself into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

He walked to the front of the room, lifting himself up on his teacher's desk before opening his purse and dumping his toys on the desk. He glanced at his dildo.

Well, there was no turning back now.

He spread his legs open, pushing his thong to the side. He spread some lube on his fingers and started to finger himself a little more quickly than usual, hoping to be fucking himself with his dildo before Mr. Puckerman returned to the room.

He made it just in time. As Kurt started to slowly push his large dildo into his tight little hole, his head thrown back as he bit his lip, Mr. Puckerman walked into the room, starting to speak as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, Mr. Hummel we-" he froze as he looked up. He had to do a double take and stop himself from rubbing his eyes. Was his student on his desk….fucking himself with a fucking purple dildo while wearing a school girl costume? This had to have been one of his very perverted dreams. This was not real life.

Just in case, however, he chose to lock the door.

"Mr. Hummel, what are you doing? I am your teacher! Do you know how much trouble you can get in for this? How much trouble I could get in for this?" he asked sternly, not quite approaching the boy yet.

Kurt let his eyes slide open, pushing the dildo all the way inside of his ass before pulling it out again.

"Mmm I know Mr. Puckerman, I've been such a naughty, naughty school girl…." He moaned to the man.

"Mr. Hummel, this is unacceptable behavior. What do you expect me to do in this situation?" he asked.

"Mr. Puckerman, I expect you to handcuff me and fuck me against every surface in this room while I scream for more, and no one can hear a thing because they're too busy with the dance on the other side of the school." Kurt replied as if it were simple.

Puck couldn't do this, he couldn't. But his cock, it was already becoming so hard as he got closer to the slutty boy at the desk. He spotted the other toys, and he lost it. Fuck everything, he was not giving up this opportunity.

He took a few more strong strides to his desk, grabbing Kurt by the tie. "What the fuck do you think you're doing on my desk, you little slut. Get on the floor." He growled.

A shiver ran up Kurt's spine, oh….Mr. Puckerman liked it rough, didn't he? He couldn't ask for anything more perfect. He let the dildo slip out of his ass one more time before getting off of his teacher's desk and onto his knees in front of him.

"Who said you could stop fucking yourself, slut? I know a little whore like you needs to be filled at all times, don't you? Just because you're being punished doesn't mean that your slutty ass shouldn't be filled at all times." Puck demanded. He picked up the purple dildo and the cock ring, "Put this on, no way are you coming, slut. And put this back in your slutty ass where it belongs."

Kurt nodded and Puck yelled again, "What do you say, slut? Don't just nod at me, respond!" he said.

"Yes, sir!" Kurt squeaked.

"That's right, slut." Puck growled. He was so doomed, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He only acted this way if he found a desperate slut at a bar that wanted to be treated like this when he took him back to his apartment. But this was his classroom, in a school, with a student! And he was treating him like a whore he found on the streets.

And he had never been more happy or turned on in his life.

As Kurt slid on the cock ring and pushed the dildo back in his ass, Mr. Puckerman grabbed the handcuffs, tightly cuffing Kurt's hands behind his back. "You deserve to be punished for being such a filthy whore in public. How dare you come here dressed like such a slut. This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To be treated like the slut you are, huh?" Puck asked, starting to undo his pants.

"Yes, sir, yes…I'm such a naughty whore…" Kurt whimpered.

"That's what I thought. You better put that whore mouth to work, Mr. Hummel. I know you're a dirty little cockwhore aching for some come to drink." He growled, releasing his large, hard cock.

Kurt thought he could faint as Mr. Puckerman finally showed his delicious cock. It was better than he had dreamed. He immediately opened his mouth and set to work on the older man's cock, using his tongue, sucking, and taking him deeper into his throat.

"I bet you'd love for your throat to be fucked, wouldn't you, slut?" Puck asked, listening to his new found whore moan.

He grabbed the back of Kurt's head, holding tight onto his hair as he started thrusting his cock deep down into Kurt's throat. The slut gagged a little, but he got used to it quickly and took it like the desperate whore that he clearly was until Puck was ready to come, and then, Kurt swallowed it all like it was his job.

As Puck came back from one of the strongest orgasms of his life, he scowled down at Kurt. "Don't think that your punishment ends there, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt whimpered, his cock was so hard and he was already desperate for release, but he knew that he wasn't going to be that lucky so soon. Mr. Puckerman was going to use him hard. Even harder than he had imagined.

"Get up, bend that slutty ass over my desk." Puck growled, lifting him slightly by the hair. Kurt got up and leaned himself over the desk as best as he could, hands still cuffed behind his back.

Mr. Puckerman walked over, lifting the flap of Kurt's skirt before sliding his thong off and throwing it to the side. He gripped the dildo, sliding it out of Kurt's aching hole slightly before slamming it back in, listening to Kurt whimper. "You want me to fuck you, don't you, Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked.

Kurt whimpered, "Yes please, sir, please…" he whimpered.

"Maybe I shouldn't then," Puck replied, listening to Kurt's whimpers as he squirmed on his desk.

"A dirty slut like you shouldn't be rewarded, after all….maybe I should just let you fuck yourself with this dildo…" he said, pulling it out and shoving it back into him once more. "Hm? Leave you hard and aching, with only this dildo to fuck your whore ass. I think that would be a good punishment…" Puck replied.

Kurt whimpered, almost feeling like he was going to cry in need. "No, sir, please, Mr. Puckerman, please…" he whimpered, unable to find eloquent words.

"What, Mr. Hummel? Do you think you can convince me to fuck your ass?" he asked. "Is a slutty ass like your even worth fucking? I bet you let all of the guys use you…" Puck spat at him.

Kurt whimpered, "No, Mr. Puckerman, my ass is so tight for you, I promise…I'm so desperate to be filled with your cock, I've been aching for months for you to use me, I'll do anything for you to fuck me, sir, anything!" he begged. He was turning into the sluttiest of all students at the school, and he didn't care one bit. He needed Mr. Puckerman.

"Anything?" Puck asked, "For starters, why don't you call me Master?" Puck suggested, shocking himself at suggesting that his student call him that.

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he nodded furiously, "Yes, Master, of course! Please, just fuck me…" he begged.

Puck returned to sliding the dildo in and out of Kurt's ass at no particular speed, "I mean, you're asking quite nicely, aren't you, slut? Maybe I could reward such pretty begging…" he said, continuing to tease his ass.

"Yes, Master, please. Mr. Puckerman, my ass is all yours, I need your cock, just use me as your cock whore, fuck me mercilessly anywhere, I just need it!" he begged.

With that, Puck yanked the dildo out of Kurt's ass before shoving his cock into Kurt's ass, nearly knocking the wind out of the boy as he shoved him against his hard desk. He couldn't believe how insanely tight his ass was, he hadn't been in an ass this tight in ages.

Kurt yelped as Puck so forcefully shoved his cock into his hole, but immediately knew that this was the best decision of his life. He had never felt so full, so good, and it had barely started.

Puck held his position, "How's this slut? Can your ass handle my cock? Are you enough of a cockwhore for me?" he asked. He was honestly a little concerned that he had hurt his student, but he wouldn't let that show.

"Yes, Master, yes….please fuck me, pound me into this desk, that wall, let me ride you, I need your cock, Master, use me, Mr. Puckerman…" Kurt whimpered.

That was all Puck needed as he grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling out before slamming back in, rocking roughly in and out of Kurt as he fucked him more desperately than he had fucked anyone in a while. Part of him still thought that this was a fucked up dream that was going to end in any second, but most of him had realized that this was real. That the sexy boy in his class was a filthy slut letting him fuck him in his classroom after hours right then.

Puck was never one to release quickly, he could go for quite a while, so he fucked Kurt for a bit against his desk, listening to him cry out and beg for more before he pulled out, grabbing Kurt to move him somewhere new. He lifted Kurt up, shoving him into the wall. The pale boy would certainly bruise after this, but he asked for it. Puck shoved his cock back into Kurt's ass, now pounding him into the wall as Kurt held onto him for dear life.

Puck didn't know how he was going to be able to teach in this room again, but he didn't care at this point.

"Tell me how much you love this, you fucking slut…." Puck growled into Kurt's ear.

"I love this, Master, I love being used as your worthless slut, being pounded into the wall by your perfect cock, I'm such a cockwhore, I want to be filled and covered with your come, I'm yours, Mr. Puckerman, fuck me!" Kurt begged, and Puck finally released his seed deep into his ass.

He kept Kurt pinned to the wall as he panted and recovered from his release, Kurt whimpering desperately, his aching cock pressed hard between their bodies. Puck put him down after a bit and undid the handcuffs, Kurt quickly stretching his arms and rubbing his wrists.

Puck then walked to the side of the room, laying on one of the counters, lazily stroking his cock back to life again.

"I hope you didn't think we were done yet, Mr. Hummel. Why don't you come ride my cock, and maybe I'll take that cock ring off…" he offered. Kurt whimpered, barely managing to lift himself off the floor. His ass ached and his cock needed freedom, but he wouldn't stop when more hot sex was being offered from his sex god of a teacher, who was apparently his new master.

"Yes, Master, I'd love to ride you…" he said, walking over to the counter and lifting himself up to straddle his teacher.

"I know you would, slut. How could a whore like you resist a ride on a cock like your Master's?" he asked.

Kurt lifted himself up over Mr. Puckerman's new erection, starting to slide himself on top of it.

"Don't be shy, slut. I want you to bounce hard on my cock, you better work for it." He said.

Kurt whimpered, nodding his head furiously, "Yes, Master!" he said, starting to bounce up and down on his cock desperately, getting it as deep in his ass as he could manage. He ground himself down on him, fucking himself as much as he could manage, panting heavily, and moaning desperately. He was so hot, still fully clothed in his school girl costume, his skirt bouncing up and down with him.

Puck decided he couldn't handle not being in full control anymore, and grabbed his student once more.

He moved them to one of the desks, Kurt's desk, actually, laying his whore down on his back. He pushed his leg back as far as he could, which was quite far, his slut was flexible, and he rammed himself back into Kurt's hole, listening to him let out a desperate scream.

He pounded Kurt into his own desk, knowing that Kurt would be thinking about this during every class from this day on, how he was fucked raw on his own desk.

As Puck came close to finishing for the third time that night, he asked Kurt to beg for his release. "Let me hear it, slut, what do you want? Ask nicely and maybe you'll get it, even if this is supposed to be a punishment…" Puck said.

"Please, Master, I need to come, please take the cockring off. I'll do anything, you can fuck me all night and never let me come again, just let me come this once!" he begged.

With that, Puck released his student's cock, and Kurt released all over his own skirt, while Mr. Puckerman filled Kurt with more of his seed.

This time when Puck pulled out, he grabbed the dildo from the front of the room and pushed it into Kurt's aching hole, to keep some of his come trapped inside.

Mr. Puckerman then put on his own pants, buttoning them up and making sure he was presentable once more. "Well, Mr. Hummel. I certainly hope you've learned your lesson. You definitely received what a dirty little slut deserves, didn't you?" he asked.

Kurt was still panting as he sat up, nodding his head.

"Yes, Master…" he breathed.

"I still think a whore like you needs more lessons, though. We're going to have to set up appointments so you can fully learn your punishment, don't you think so, slut?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked surprised, was this an offer for more? He quickly nodded his head, "Yes, Master. I definitely am going to need more lessons as punishment from a teacher as good as you, Mr. Puckerman." He replied.

"That's right, Mr. Hummel. I will be sure to set up your punishments soon. You better not tell anyone about our lessons, though, if you want to be worthy enough to be my cockwhore." Puck told him. "Clean yourself up and get out of here. There will be no paperwork, but don't forget about our arrangement, Mr. Hummel." Mr. Puckerman said before heading out of his classroom.

He left Kurt to clean himself up and get out of the school, shocked at himself for what he just offered. He was pretty sure that he just claimed one of his high school students as a potential sex slave, and he regretted nothing.

Kurt had never imagined that a high school Halloween dance would be so perfect.

* * *

Okay, that was a little different than my other stories. Age difference and teacher/student relationships and all that…..was it okay? Did you still like it? Do you want more from Mr. Puckerman and his whore of a student? I'd be willing to continue this pair. Please, please review and let me know! I need your feedback! Let me know what other kinds of stories you want as well.


End file.
